Little Brawls
by DT-ER
Summary: It was just a little usual brawls on the guild which at one point that is a certain pink haired boy love blossomed on a certain white haired barmaid by an unexpected accident. ([Natsu x Mirajane] & [First Fairy-Tail Fic.])


**Hello there you readers!  
This is my first try on Fairy Tail Fic.  
I just had this idea keep bugging me lately, so why don't just write it? ^^  
So far, I don't if it's good or not, hehe  
You're the readers, you judge dude! ^^**

 **Okay, enough the babbling, let's get on with the story...~ yahooo~!**

 **Disclaimer** **: _I do not own Fairy Tail_**

Summary :  
It was just a little usual brawls on the guild which at one point that is a certain pink haired boy love blossomed on a certain white haired barmaid by an unexpected accident.

 **Little Brawls**

 _A One-Shot Fiction_

* * *

It was just another bright day on the Fairy Tail, a fight between pink and blue haired boy, a certain white big haired man who keeps talking about MAN, a Titania who's eating a strawberry cake, and there on the bar has Mirajane Strauss who had her chin resting against her palm, her smile were seem endless and brighter today. Cana as always drinking her big barrel of beer, and after she finished one of ten barrels, she looked over at Mirajane.

"Heh Mira, it seems you're quite happier than the other day?", Cana asked.

"Huh? Did I?", Mirajane asked back, confused look appeared on her face.

"Uh yeah, I guess you do…", Cana said while she's drinking another mug of beer.

"Hmmm…", Mirajane was lost in thought until finally the real ruckus is about to begin.

 **WHACK!**

Gray was punched by Natsu in the face and fell off to…

 **CRASH!** _ **Burrp…**_

"…", a certain red haired mage had a dark expression on her face.

"Ughh, shit…", Gray whining and cursed while he looked up at the red haired mage. Oh well, I forgot about mentioning that the blue haired ice mage just fell off to…

 _A favorable strawberry cheesecake…_

"KISAMAAA…! ( _YOU FIEND…!_ )", the red haired mage that known as Erza Re-quip into her Purgatory Armor and whacking Gray with her mace into the ground.

"The real party is about to begin, khekhe…", Natsu smirked as he joined into the fray, readying his fist to fight Erza.

Gray was still on the ground shocked, uh… in comical way, I mean he's just keep twitching, until a big white haired man come over.

"Hey Gray, it's not MANLY to having whacked by girls, ya' know", Elfman said while a dark aura began to enveloping his features.

"Say that again, and I'll kick your ass…".

"You're not MANLY Gray…", Elfman sadi a again as he stood proudly.

"That's it! Ice Make : La-", while Gray just about to finished his spell, a certain pink haired hot-blooded kid came crashing down on Gray with a such force that makes a huge man-shaped hole on the floor.

"ICE MAKE-" - Gray said.

"TALONS OF-" - Natsu said.

"BAZOOKA!" - Gray said.

"FIRE DRAGON! " - Natsu said.

The Ice Cannon hit the Titania while a flame kick hit a certain oh so MANLY white haired man.

 **BUAGH! BOOOM!**

"Look, the brawls about to begin…", Macao said in amusement while Wakaba just nodded as he keep smoking.

"Don't keep having fun for yourself over there, Salamander!", Gajeel suddenly show up from nowhere wearing a formal white shirt sitting on the stage while he hold his guitar and a Harmonic.

"Oh no…, he's going to sing again…!", one of the guild members shouted while Gajeel just keep singing on the stage with his oh so professional singing skill as the other guild members just shut off their ears.

With that the real ruckus began, everyone get themselves involved into the brawls. Heck, even Freed joined into the event.

"NOOO, MY GUILDDD…!", the master whining all by himself while he saw the event that's going on in front of himself.

Ah yea…, I forgot again…

While the brawls keep going, there's a white haired barmaid stood on the bar while she's cleaning a mug of glass with a small towel, happy ones were written clearly on her face.

"What's wrong Lucy? You're kind of a bit off today", Mirajane asked the blonde while the blonde just sighed let her head fall on the bar stool.

"My rent…", she said while Mirajane just " _Ohh_ " being the one that listening.

"How about you take some jobs?".

" I can't while Erza, Natsu and Gray on _that_ …", she said whining at the last part.

"That must be quite hard for you…", the barmaid pitied the blonde as an object that was actually a person came straight at the blonde.

"WATCH OUT", said the person that get thrown at the blonde, but it was late.

 **CRASH!**

"Uh umm", the barmaid just pretending to not watch the blonde as she just cleaning the mug.

"NATSUUU!", Elman said in his Fullbody Take-Over form while he's holding the _Flame-Brain_ pink haired Dragon on the air. Natsu just helplessly struggling.

"TAKE THIS, SUPERRR THROW OF MANNNNNN!", Elfman said, adding a pressure on the last word of _man_.

Natsu got threw off by the Beast, but unknown to the pink haired boy, he was actually threw off directly at the barmaid location. Of course, the very MANLY Beast didn't know that he was miss-locating, there's no way he'd want to face the Demonic sister of his.

 **CRASH!** _ **Chuup…~**_

There on the bar…

On the floor…

Two people…

A hot-head Dragon Slayer…

And a Take-Over Satan Demon…

In unexpected position…

Flame-brain on top…

While demon barmaid on the bottom…

Both of them stole their first kiss from each other…

"Eep!", Mirajane surprised at this with her eyes widening as big as a dinner plate while for Natsu just the same.

Both of them just keep in that position not moving an inch, still processing the mind of theirs.

"WHOAHOUAH!", both yelled in unison while both of them blushing madly, trying to not look at each other.

"M- Mira, I- I didn't mean to-", Natsu stuttering and keep blushing as suddenly an index finger of the barmaid shutted his mouth.

"Natsu…, d- do you like it?", Mirajane asked as she blushed like a tomato as she looked at the flame-brain. Natsu, not expecting this kind of reaction from the barmaid just nodded slowly.

"Do you want to do it, _again_ …?", she asked and smiled while still blushing.

"B- but-", Natsu was just about to say something but he was cutted off by a lips pressed against his own as he closed his eyes, both of their faces were all red.

They just keep continuing their action until the entire guild watched both of them, their mouths were hanging open. Unfortunately for those who had bad luck, a flies got stuck inside their throat.

"Uh, Mira…?", Erza asked.

"Flame-brain?", Gray asked.

"HEY! IT'S NOT MANLY TO STOLE KISSES FROM STRAUSS SISTER!", Elman being the first one to shout began to lunged himself towards the two newly made couple.

"Wanna run?", Natsu asked at Mirajane while he held out his hand which Mirajane took it eagerly.

"HAPPY COME OVER HERE!", Natsu shout as Happy came towards Natsu with his wings readied and take Natsu with him. Of course, Natsu take Mirajane away with him by hugging her from behind.

 **CRASH!**

Elfman missed the attack, until one of the perverted men guild shouted.

"There's no way we're going to let our beauty taken over by Hot-Headed Dragon!".

"Yeah, you right!".

"You're right buddy!".

"HELL YEAH!".

With that, all of the perverted man plus with the MANLY Beast chasing Natsu and Mirajane whose keep laughing wholeheartedly.

This day, just by a little usual brawl in the guild, making a certain pink haired hotheaded boy and a heartwarming white haired demon barmaid love blossomed on each other.

 _-End-_

* * *

 **So how was it? Good or Bad?  
** **Review, fav., or follw. please, hehe ^^**

 **Thank you for reading...!**


End file.
